


Present

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Fisting, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Master/Slave, Obedience, Pansexual Character, Piercings, Punishment, Sadism, Shadar-Kai, Sixty-nine, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A present for me?" Sendhel winked at the pretty but unfamiliar girl lounging on the bed, nude except for the red ribbon in her yellow hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

"A present for me?" Sendhel winked at the pretty but unfamiliar girl lounging on the bed, nude except for the red ribbon in her yellow hair. She smiled back at him, a hint of uncertainty on her rounded human features. He didn't recognize her, so she was either a new purchase or borrowed from a friend for the evening.

"No," Vica told him sternly. "A naughty boy doesn't get presents."

Sen looked affronted. "Oh dear, what did I do wrong this time?"

"You spent all your time looking at Mother during dinner, and you knew I wore this gown specially for you." She plucked at the clingy white silk, which left her right breast bare.

Sen quickly suppressed a smile - this was to be a play-punishment, then, not the serious kind. Still, he did his best to look contrite. "I'm very sorry, Vica."

"Hmph. Since you like to stare so much, I think you'll spend this evening looking at us instead of joining in the fun." She pointed to a chair already waiting for him at the foot of the bed. "Take your place."

Sen obeyed, settling in as comfortably as he could on the hard wooden seat. Vica beckoned for the slave-girl to help undress her. The blonde had nimble fingers - probably one of the reasons Vica had chosen her - and made quick work of the gown's buckles and laces. Vica let it slip to the floor and stepped out of the crumpled remains, her skin gleaming in the dim light. She crawled onto the bed, straddling the girl's hips. The contrast between the two of them was delightful, Vica slender and dark, the other girl more fleshy, pale-skinned and exotically blonde. Sen's cock snapped promptly to attention. He watched Vica run her pierced tongue over the girl's ruby-red lips until she opened them for her and they kissed.

Vica seemed inclined to be generous, or cruel, one or the other. At least she was giving him a good show, Sen thought. She kissed and licked her way slowly down the slave's pale body, teasing each pink nipple into hardness before continuing her journey. "Lie back and spread your legs," Vica ordered her, "nice and wide so that he can see you." She did as she was told, of course. Sen could see that the girl's lower lips were pierced and tied together with a red ribbon, a pretty little present waiting to be unwrapped. "A virgin," Vica told him casually, "at least for now." Sen doubted she was truly a virgin - it would have been highly unlikely at her age, not to mention prohibitively expensive for Vica's pocketbook - but she could pretend well. She even blushed and whimpered a little when Vica took the end of the ribbon between her teeth and tugged, none too gently, to undo the bow.

Tenderly, Vica parted the slave's labia and flicked her finger from bottom to top, not entering her yet, just teasing. "Wouldn't you like to taste this?" she murmured to her lover, who could only nod helplessly. Vica licked her finger and brought it back to the girl's clit, drawing little circles there until the slave moaned softly and lifted her hips, as if begging to be fucked. Sen ached to give her what she wanted, but it was almost as enjoyable to watch her suffer.

Vica moved to sit atop her, facing Sen. Her eyes met his, as if challenging him to refuse any further punishment. When she saw that he would submit to watching, at least for a while longer, she seemed pleased with his obedience. "I'll lick your pussy," she told the slave, "but you have to take care of me as well. And if you don't please me, I'll send you down to the male slaves' quarters, with my full permission for them to have you." The girl murmured something to the effect that she would try her best, but her answer was muffled by Vica's cunt being pushed back against her face.

Sen watched, enraptured, as Vica's dark tongue touched the pinkness of the girl's clit, the hard stud pressing against the soft, swollen flesh. He knew how good that tongue could feel, and by the sounds the girl was making, she was enjoying the experience too. Well, she might have been faking the noises, but she'd have to be quite the expert indeed to fake the glistening wetness that was moistening her inner thighs as well as her mistress's face. Unable to resist, Sen reached down to stroke himself over his loose silk trousers as he watched. Almost instantly, Vica lifted her head, drawing a frustrated sigh from the slavegirl, and gave him a sharp look. "Touch yourself again and I take one of your fingers," she told him coldly. Sen thought it was probably an idle threat, but he didn't feel like chancing it, so he obediently folded his hands, though he risked a muttered "Take it where?" that earned him another glare. His cock was twitching more urgently after his brief attentions, and he would have liked to jerk off until he came across Vica's face and the girl's pussy together.

Vica resumed her ministrations, and added a finger to the mix, teasing lightly about the girl's entrance before slipping into her depths. The girl gave a little squeal and bucked her hips, pushing Vica back for a moment, but she quickly bent down again to continue the task at hand. A second finger soon joined the first, and then a third. Sen could see how much she was being stretched out, hear the soft sucking sounds of Vica's fingers fucking her, smell the scent of her warm wetness mingling with Vica's perfume... it was torment. Exquisite torment, painful and delicious all at once.

The girl must have been doing her part well enough, for Vica had to stop her licking for a few moments to gasp for breath. "Harder," she instructed her when she could speak, the word stretching into a moan. Sen craned his neck slightly in order to try and see better what was being done to her. The slave was forcing Vica's legs wider apart with both hands, and her face was buried in her mistress's cunt, eyes closed as she lapped enthusiastically. Sen glimpsed her pink tongue darting up far enough to lick Vica's arse once or twice, but couldn't see much more than that. Vica's fingernails were digging into her thighs, hard enough to leave marks on that lovely creamy flesh, and she was rocking back and forth, fucking herself on the girl's face. Sen could tell she was close by the purplish-pink blush spreading across her cheeks and down her throat. Driven to climax, she pinched the girl's clit between her fingers, hard, and came as her victim twisted and shrieked underneath her.

"There there," she told the girl afterwards, petting her blonde curls softly. "You've done very well. I won't be sending you to the breeding cages tonight."

"Thank you, mistress," the girl murmured, her face unflatteringly rosy and blotched.

"But don't start thinking you're done," Vica continued. "I think we shall have a little more fun before you're dismissed."

The girl nodded unsteadily. "I await your c-command, my lady."

"Good girl." Vica eyed Sen, who was biting his lip at the foot of the bed. "I believe I shall give our very patient observer a choice. Would you prefer that I fuck her with my fist, or with one of the devices from the chest?"

Sen considered the question carefully. Fisting the girl would give him the better view, most likely, but a strap-on would arouse Vica more, making it more likely that she would relent and let him fuck her, or the girl, or both. Then again, it was just possible that she would do exactly the opposite of whatever he chose, just to be perverse. Ah well - it wasn't as though either one would be a hardship, except for his poor neglected cock. "The fist?" he hazarded hopefully.

Vica smiled. "Very well. Since you've been so well-behaved." She arranged the girl on the bed once more, legs parted and drawn up, then knelt between then, positioning herself so that Sen had an excellent view, as he had hoped. Vica retrieved the ribbon from the girl's now-rather-disheveled hair, and the other that had laced up her cunt, and smoothed them out. Then, carefully, she looped the first through one of the girl's labia rings and tied the other end to her ankle, and did the same with the second ribbon on the other side. The slave made a very pretty sight when she was finished, with her lips spread wide and legs unable to move. While Vica was retrieving a bottle of oil, Sen risked a quick lean forward, not to touch the girl herself, but to give one of the taut ribbons a flick of his finger. The slave's dark eyes went wide and frightened at his temerity, so he drew back quickly, looking perfectly demure when Vica turned back to them once more. "Just relax," she told the girl, who did not seem terribly reassured.

Vica pulled out the stopper on the bottle and coated her hand with the slippery liquid. She worked quickly. Three fingers soon gave way to four, and then she began the final, difficult push to squeeze her thumb inside as well. The slave whimpered and gasped, but didn't cry out loud until Vica gave a sudden twist of her wrist and shoved her hand home. "Shh," she told her soothingly, "that's all of it." With every breath, the girl whined that it hurt, it was too much, but Vica was merciless and stayed in.

"How does it feel?" Sen asked, unable to stop himself from speaking. Vica knew he was talking to her and not the slave. It was perfectly evident from her sniveling that it hurt her, and while that was entertaining, it also wasn't worth asking about.

"Tight, of course," Vica told him conversationally, bringing her other hand up to tease the poor girl's clit. "She was a virgin, after all."

Sen still didn't believe that, but he nodded nevertheless. With Vica thumbing her clit, the girl's complaints gradually subsided, and soon she was moaning in something that was at least verging on pleasure. And when Vica bent her dark head to tongue her at last, she screamed, legs quivering so hard that Sen feared for her piercings. Fortunately, everything seemed to be intact when Vica at last drew her hand out, eliciting one final shriek.

Wiping her fingers carelessly on the sheets, she turned to Sen. "I suppose you'd like to fuck her now?"

Sen's cock leapt at the thought, but he knew a test when he heard one. "I'd much rather fuck you, my darling."

Vica smiled at that, then turned to untie the girl, whose legs were still shaking slightly from the strain of holding still. "You're dismissed," she told her casually, waving in the general direction of the door.

"W-where should I go, mistress?" asked the girl, nervously retrieving her plain black shift. Sen winced preemtively on her behalf - she shouldn't have had to ask.

"Why should I care?" Vica snapped. "Just get out." The girl fled without any further questions, leaving the two of them alone at last.

"Weren't you a little hard on her?" Sen said mildly.

Vica hooked a finger into the waist of his trousers and tugged them down sharply. "Not as hard as I'm going to be on you if you aren't inside me in five seconds."


End file.
